Change isn't always a good thing
by kogalover22
Summary: Kagome returns home for her 21st birthday like she promised her mother, but when she returns someone new is their to greet her. Kagomes world is flipped upside down, no longer human and scared she returns to her true home 500 years in the past. Sesshomaru is the only one that can save her from herself. but is he willing?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you really have to go?" Shippo bounced into Kagome's lap

"Yes, I have to go home just for a little while" Kagome patted her adopted son on his head

"But why?" Shippo whined

"Shippo," Kagome scolded "I have told you, it's my 21st birthday, I _promised_ my mother I would visit" Kagome had not seen her mother in four year, after Naraku's death Kagome decided to stay in the past, the well was open but she couldn't bare running back and forth all the time, it was becoming stressful on her body.

Kagome's mother was fine with the idea as long as she returned home to the modern era for her twenty first birthday. Kagome could still see the plea in her mother's eyes asking her to come back on that day specifically; Kagome didn't understand why her mother wanted that day to be the day for her return. But Kagome would have been lying if she said she wasn't excited to go home.

"Have a safe journey home Kagome" Miroku bowed, Kagome watched as his daughter Nina peak over his should one tooth, which had recently pop out.

"We would stay longer but it is the little ones bed time" Sango smiled a tired smile for a long day.

"I will see you all in a few days" Kagome called out as they left the hut.

"Well you know I hate goodbyes" Inuyasha sat up

"Inuyasha, this isn't goodbye" Kagome huffed _'Or would you rather it be a goodbye'_

"Later kags" Inuyasha waved

"Ugh" Kagome picked up her bags "Come on you can walk me" Kagome looked over to Shippo.

"Kay" Shippo hopped over to his mother's side taking her hand, Kagome still couldn't get over how big he had gotten, when Kagome first met Shippo he only came up to her knee, now he reached her shoulder. Sesshomaru said he would reach as tall as Inuyasha in 50 human years then as tall as him in 200 human year in Shippo was lucky.

That was something Shippo was excited about. But for the most part Shippo loved when Sesshomaru would bring Rin down to visit and take some lessons from Kagome since Kaede had passed two year ago due to old age. When Sesshomaru would visit Inuyasha would run off until his half-brother left, Kagome and Sesshomaru thought it was cowardly. But what can you expect. Kagome gave up a long time ago on him, Kikyo had died before Naraku. And hadn't made a move once since their final kiss when Kagome was 16.

"I'll see you in a few days" Kagome leaned over and kissed Shippo on the head.

"Bye momma" Shippo hugged her around her waist

"Leaving without saying bye to me" Rin ran out from the woods

"Of course not, I knew Sesshomaru would drop you off before I left" Kagome lied as she hugged Rin. Kagome looked over Rin, her hair in a long braid almost touching the top of her butt. Her face shaped more like an adults, her body turning into a teenager, Kagome giggled thinking of the day Sesshomaru would bring Rin down scared due to her period that was due any year now.

"So I guess class is cancelled this week" Sesshomaru appeared behind Rin

" I told you it is my birthday, I am returning home for a few days, if you like you can stay in my hut until I return, I'm sure Shippo would like the company"

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo bowed

"Rin can stay if the Kit promises to watch over her"

"Yes sir" Shippo nodded

Kagome knew Sesshomaru would never let Rin out of his sight, she knew he would be staying outside the village on guard until Kagome's return

"It is almost dark I must go" Kagome kissed Rin and Shippo on their heads before jumping into the well not giving Sesshomaru another look.

Kagome climbed out of the bone eaters well hearing the sound of music playing in the distance "Sounds like its coming from the house" Kagome looked over to see 10 kids dancing outside her house "What the hell?" Kagome walked inside to see about 20 more kids dancing, talking, and playing video games on a new flat screen TV

**"SIS!** HEY OVER HERE" Kagome could looked to see Souta waving from the kitchen

"What's going on?" Kagome asked over the music

"Don't tell mom!" Souta begged

"What are these people doing here?" Kagome scolded, he brother was now 17 and showing it. Kagome knew better, Souta was having a party with his high school friends

"Well, it was only supposed to be a few people then within an hour it became this" Souta scratched his head

"Where is mom?"

"She got a phone call and left, haven't seen her since" Souta shrugged

"How long ago?" Kagome was a little worried as Souta looked at his phone to see what time it was

"About eight hours ago"

"Did she say where she was going?" Kagome huffed

"Nope. Said she would be back tomorrow" Souta smiled

"Souta" Kagome growled

"Relax, sis have some fun. You haven't been home it years!" Souta handed Kagome his drink "Don't worry its just soda, there isn't alcohol here

"Good!" Kagome smiled _'Damn kinda wish I could have a shot of something strong' _

"Souta, it's your turn" a Short girl with a pixie hair cut yelled from the living room

"It is good to have you home" Souta hugged his sister and ran off to the girl who called to him.

_'She looks like Yuka, maybe she still lives here'_ Kagome set down her drink and headed for the door.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

* * *

Kagome slumped up the stairs, her friends had went and moved away. Yuka moved with her boyfriend down to the beach in Japan, at least a 6 hour drive. Ayumi joined the peace core and now lives in northern china, and Eri got a scholarship to a fancy school in America though Kagome couldn't remember the name. As Kagome reached the top she noticed the music gone and all the kids gone.

"I'm home" Kagome called thought the house.

"AHHHHHH YOUR HOME!" Kagomes mother screamed and came running down stairs

"MOM I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kagome pulled her mother into a bear hug both crying.

"Look at you how much you have grown" A deep voice called out

"Huh?" Kagome peaked over her mother's shoulder to see a tall man leaning against the kitchen door way

"Yes you have changed since I last saw you" Kagomes mother noticed her Daughters changes. All of her baby fat now gone. Her face sharper more like a women's, breast a little bigger, she had grown at least four inches. Her hair now past her butt in a green hair tie. She was leaner, her muscles more defined.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the man.

"Well I don't suppose you would remember me, last time we spoke you were four I think." The man chuckled

"Kagome this is your father." Her mother smiled

"Huh?" Kagome took a step back

"Yeah he showed up about a year ago, he is the real deal Kagome" Souta called out from the living room

"And where was he until now?" Kagome huffed not believing the new information

"In America, I had to move there. I'm sorry I had to leave" Kagomes father explained in great detail why he left, how he sent money every week, Kagome had to believe him because it all made since, how her mother was able to pay all the bill, buy everything she needed and Souta to when every they asked for it, it never occurred to Kagome how her mother had all this money with no job.

"So why come back now?" Kagome asked

"Well tomorrow is your 21st birthday"

"And?" Kagome crossed her arms "You weren't here for the other twenty"

"Well this one I needed to be here for"

"Why?" Kagome raised her eye brow

"Because tomorrow at 7:38pm your body will change dramatically, I needed to be here to control you so you don't hurt anyone"

"What the hell are you talking about" Kagome half laughed

"Kagome your mother told me about the well and how you travel back in time, about Inuyasha the Hanyou. So you know about Demons and their power"

"Yeah" Kagome wanted him to get to the point

"You are a very powerful priestess I can tell, and I'm very proud but you will lose it all tomorrow"

"WHAT!" Kagome jumped

"Let me finish child," he father scolded " You will lose that power and gain another, right now you are Hanyou, but tomorrow your full power will awaken and you will become a full-fledged demon"

"HA!" Kagome laughed next you're gonna tell me mom is a cat demon and souta will become a demon too"

"Close but no" Her mother interrupted

"Huh?" Souta peaked around the corner

"Here let me just show you" Her mother began to fiddle with her gold bracelet, Kagome watched as a pink aura began glowing around her mother. She watched as her mother's turned light brown, and grew down to the floor, her eyes turned a bright green, fangs and claws grew and her height change she grew atleast six inches taller " I am Hanyou, mixed with human and wolf"

'_explains why Koga is always after me, he can sense the wolf in me' _Kagome shrugged "Okay now you" Kagome looked to her father who was taking off his wedding ring, his aura turned black, his black hair grew down to his knees, a gold strip appeared on each of his checks, wrist and Kagome guessed his ankles. Fangs and claws grew his eyes changed from dark brown to a bright blue

"Wow!" Souta smiled

"Demons don't exist in this world!" Kagome huffed " I would have felt them"

"We all have charms to hide our ids from the humans" her mother explained

"So your full demon a type of… dog?" Kagome could feel his power pulsing deep within her bones

"Yes I am a rare breed though I don't know the true name, right now you are Hanyou and tomorrow you will become full"

"No I'm not, I'm human, you have this one wrong"

"Kagome come her" here mother took her arm "It might hurt "

"What will… OUCH!" Kagome jerked her hand away and looked to see her mother holding a small gem

"We planted it under your skin so you would never know"

Kagome felt a plus of power as her fangs and Claws made themself known, Kagome looked over to the mirror hanging on the wall to see her dark blue eyes.

"Oh shit" Kagome blurted out.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

* * *

Kagome and her father stood under the scared tree, the sun setting in the back ground "Its almost time" Her father looked at his watch

"Okay" Kagome was nervous but still a bit skeptic. Hanyou okay but Kagome had never hear of a Hanyou turning Full. But she was still glad her brother was at a friend's house just in case, her mother waited in the house incase her father needed help to control Kagome.

"Here we go" Her father shook out his hands readying for the fight that was about to happen

Kagome could hear her father chanting to summon a barrier apparently it was going to get loud and he didn't want the humans to hear "Right" Kagome nodded

Exactly at 7:38pm Kagome closed her eyes and waited….. the wind blew but nothing happed Kagome looked to her father who was still on guard

"Its not going to happen can we just…" Kagome felt her chest tighten

"Its happening" Her father readied his stance

"AHHH" Kagome dropped to her knees grabbing her chest pure power pulsed from her core, her ear grew shaper, claws and fangs grew longer, and gold strips appeared on her cheeks causing her face to burn **"STOP IT!"** Kagome screamed as a low growl started to build deep in her chest

"I'm sorry love" Her father whispered


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **

_Hey guysssssss... so its been a while and I am sorry. I have been very sick and haven't felt like writing but now I am in the mood to write. soo here you go, sorry its sorta short but I have to go to work now :( but enjoy!_

**"AHH**" Kagome growled in a low deep voice.

"I know it hurts but try to relax" Kagomes father yelled over her growls

"Relax? Ahhh" Kagome clawed at her chest bring blood to the surface

"Stop that!, it will prolong the change" If Kagome caused harm to her body it would take long to heal because instead of just changing it would have to stop mid change, heal then start again

**"PLEASEEEEEE"** Kagome cried as she dug her nails into the ground

"Almost" Her father screamed as he watched Kagomes arms and legs grown and take shape. Fur grew on her body, her clothes ripped as her body grew. With a loud rawr Kagomes aura exploded. "Beautiful" He father whispered, Kagome stood 20 feet tall, her fur black as night her blue eyes shining like stars. The gold strips on her cheecks, legs and down her tail stood out. Kagome growled at her father_ 'Here we go_' Kagomes father growled back in dominance but Kagome did not bow

"Somethings wrong" Kagomes mother yelled as she ran from the house

"Stay back!" Kagomes father eyes flashed blue as he changed in to his demon form. Her father took a step back noticing he and Kagome were the same height. Kagome saw this and growled deeper, showing her fangs. Kagomes father stomped his paw down and barked as loud as he could showing all his dominance

Kagome huffed and turned her back to her father, scuffing her foot on the ground in disrespect, Kagome's beast knew she was more powerful than her father any day a fight would be pointless, he would only end up dead.

"KAGOME!" Her mother yelled, Kagome looked to her mother and shook her head

**"_I am over here"_ **Her father growled in a language Kagomes mother could not understand.

_"**You are not worth my time**"_ Kagome huffed back

"_**Sacred little one?**"_

"**_I would rather not kill you_**, Kagome hasn't seen you in years, and I do not wish to be the one to take you away again"

**_"Excuse me!_**" He growled

Kagome wised in laugher_** "Run , before I kill you"**_ Kagome growled, her dominance making her fathers head tip in to submission

_'how dare she'_ her father now angry jumped towards Kagome fangs bare, Kagome lifted head ready for the fight.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Kagome awoke in a field of flowers, naked and confused, last thing she remembered was standing in front of her father, when her chest started to burn. Kagome placed her hand over her heart.

"**_Well look who is awake"_**

"Huh?"

**_"Oh don't be surprised"_**

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered

"_**Your beast, wow your stupid**_"

"Hey! I'm new to all of this!" Kagome huffed

"**_Well good thing I am here to help, your so called father left you a note and a sword on that tree, go read it"_**

"A note?" Kagome looked to see a piece of paper hanging on a tree a sword keeping it there

_Dear Kagome_

_My lovely daughter, you have a power down deep inside. One I could not control, I have found out the hard way. I had no way to control you in the future, but I was able to release you in to the past, I am so sorry but I have sealed the well until you learn to control your powers. Everyone here is fine. We will miss you._

_Love, Your Mother and Father_

**_"He could not tame you, so he abandon you"_**

"No" Kagome started to cry "I am too dangerous for my time"

"_**Well, let's feel sorry for ourselves or find me some food I'm starving**_" Kagome eyes flashed blue

"GO away" Kagome whispered

_**"Can't. Sorry I have been waiting years to be free and you can't take it away from me"**_

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed her eyes glowing blue and fangs showing


End file.
